


Until Then, I'm Just a Sucker of a Guy

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [41]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Frustrated Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” They were in Eddie’s room, Buck huffing his way through changing and going through his nighttime routine. A look crosses Buck’s face and he plops down on the bed with another sigh. “Buck, come on.”---Or, Buck gets into a bit of trouble at work and it's one hundred percent Eddie's fault.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 25
Kudos: 447





	Until Then, I'm Just a Sucker of a Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: would love a fic where Buck and Eddie are together and Eddie is damn near obsessed with Buck’s neck and leaving marks just below Buck’s collar. Buck had no complaints, Eddie’s like a hoover.

Buck’s been in a mood for the last few hours. Eddie can tell from the way Buck keeps furrowing his eyebrows or the long sighs he keeps letting out when he thinks he’s alone. And the issue isn’t that Buck’s in a mood, but really that Eddie doesn’t know why he’s in a mood.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” They were in Eddie’s room, Buck huffing his way through changing and going through his nighttime routine. A look crosses Buck’s face and he plops down on the bed with another sigh. “Buck, come on.”

“I got in trouble earlier because of you.” A frown crosses Eddie’s face. He recalls that Bobby asked to speak with Buck during their shift earlier. And now that Eddie is really thinking about it, Buck’s mood started sometime after that.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie’s arms cross over his chest as Buck huffs again. 

“I’m talking about this!” Buck tugs his shirt out of the way, revealing the sizable hickey on his clavicle. Eddie tries to bite back the smile that wants to form when he sees it because he put that hickey there. He left that mark on his boyfriend and the swell of pride he gets is a little ridiculous. “Oh, don’t be so smug about it.”

“How did you get in trouble for it?” Eddie says, trying not to smile.

“I was changing in the locker room after my workout,” Buck explains. “And someone saw it and thought I got mauled. So they went and told Bobby, who told me that it’s unprofessional.” Eddie can’t help but snort and Buck huffs at the noise. “So, it’s your fault.”

“Right,” Eddie says, crossing over to Buck. “But as I recall, you had no problem with it the other night.” He tugs Buck up so he's standing, Buck letting out a little yelp that makes Eddie chuckle. His arms wrap around Buck once he’s close enough, pulling his boyfriend so they’re chest to chest. “In fact, I’ve never heard you complain about it before.” His lips trail across Buck’s jaw, the blonde shivering slightly.

“Eddie,” Buck manages to get out as Eddie’s mouth trails down his neck. Eddie looks up at him, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Just tell me you don’t like them and I’ll stop,” Eddie says, his hand coming up to Buck’s shoulder. His thumb presses into the hickey and Buck’s eyes flutter shut, causing Eddie’s grin to grow. “Buck?”

“I…” His eyes open and Eddie can see that dark, lusty look that Buck gets, stirring something in Eddie. Eddie presses his thumb down a little harder and Buck makes a noise that is almost a combination of a moan and a whimper. Eddie closes the barely there distance between the two, pressing a kiss that’s more teeth than lips against Buck’s lips. Buck’s long arms wrap around Eddie, kissing him so deeply Eddie thinks his knees might give out. 

But Eddie has a point to make here. 

His lips move away from Buck’s, fighting back the groan that attempts to slip past his lips when Buck chases after his lips. He maps a path down Buck’s neck towards the clavicle that he hasn’t marked. Buck makes a noise and Eddie can’t help but look up at him. 

“I won’t do it,” He whispers. “If you tell me not to.”

“Eddie.” He nips lightly at the skin, smirks for the shiver he gets in response. 

“Tell me to stop.”

“I don’t want you to.” Eddie chuckles darkly in response because for all Buck’s annoyance, he knows it’s just an act, just Buck putting on airs about something they both like. “You’re like a damn vacuum.”

“You love it.” Buck doesn’t have time to respond as Eddie’s lips seal over their intended target, keen on making a match for the hickey on the other side. 

And if Buck texts Maddie the next day about concealer, then that’s their business and no one else’s. 


End file.
